De aquí, de allá
by Nanamiii
Summary: Serie de drabbles escritos para el drabblethon de crack and roll. Muchos personajes, pairings y géneros.
1. Mal gusto

**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen. Lo único que poseo es una mente podrida pero con imaginación que me permite hacer esto.

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Mal gusto  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Francia/Inglaterra  
**Prompt:** Precioso y ridículo  
**Extensión:** 642  
**Advertencia:** Francis haciendo de las suyas

* * *

— Es la cosa más horrible que he visto en toda mi existencia —alcanza a oír Arthur a sus espaldas. Se voltea curioso y automáticamente su humor cambia por completo cuando se topa con Francis, quien lo está mirando con ese aire de superioridad que demasiadas peleas y riñas ha desencadenado a través de las eras.

Lo mira con un poco más de atención y nota que la mirada del otro europeo lo recorre de pies a cabeza. Está criticando el nuevo traje del inglés, quien le devuelve la mirada con una asesina.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —pregunta, aunque las palabras parecen más una amenaza que otra cosa. A Arthur le gusta su ropa nueva: es clásica, color verde y con un estampado a cuadros. Los botones se dejan meter en su ojal con facilidad y la tela es deliciosa al tacto.

— Sería más fácil y rápido hacerte una lista con los problemas que _no_ tengo con ese traje —por fin se digna a acercársele sin borrar el gesto de asco de su rostro, mientras guarda sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. El amante del té entretanto cierra los puños con molestia, listo para enseñarle al otro hombre con quién se está metiendo (aunque Francis nunca aprenderá) —. A _madame_ Chanel le daría un ataque si te viese vestido así. ¿Pero qué es ese estampado? _Mon Dieu_, Arthur, esto es demasiado hasta para ti.

Mientras el de ligera barba dramatiza llevándose una mano al rostro, el criticado mira con atención qué es lo que la nación francesa lleva puesto: su vestimenta era formal pero vanguardista; atrevida y casual, no obstante formal y nada fuera de lugar. Tanta es la atención que el inglés le ha puesto, que no cae en la cuenta de que el crítico ha dibujado esa sonrisa pervertida que odia más que nada en el mundo, la que lo hace violentarse tanto.

— Ni lo pienses —interrumpe su hilo de pensamientos—. Algo tan gratamente de buen gusto como este traje jamás te quedaría —eso es lo único que el de cejas anchas necesita para terminar con su paciencia.

— ¿¡Y por qué yo querría ponerme algo tan horrible como eso que tienes puesto!? —no sólo el enojo hace que se tropiece con algunas de sus palabras, sino que siente que está mintiendo un poco: aunque le duela en el orgullo y en el alma, reconoce el maldito buen gusto de Francis.

Éste último ríe, una vez más ha logrado tomarle el pelo.

Ahora Arthur quiere golpearlo hasta que no le quede ni un solo diente y su cabeza se abolle, sin embargo no puede: la reunión de las Naciones Unidas está a punto de comenzar y él debe dar el ejemplo como el caballero inglés que sin duda es.

Finalmente decide apaciguarse, ya encontrará el momento perfecto para refregarle _lo que sea_ en la cara. Y, con una última mirada de desdén, Reino Unido se marcha.

Francis se queda divertido, satisfecho de haber salido triunfante y lo ve alejarse. Entonces nota algo, un pequeño detalle, que provoca que sus preciosos orbes celestes se tornen curiosos.

— Sabes… —dice pensante por lo bajo al principio. Arthur se detiene en seco y se voltea a mirarlo, a advertirlo. Francis se acerca levantando sus manos en señal de paz y buenas intenciones—. Hay algo que no está tan mal de tu traje —el inglés cambia su gesto peligroso por uno que no comprende lo que el francés le dice. Ladeando la cabeza, lo invita a continuar hablando. La otra nación le sonríe amistosamente.

Lamentablemente para él, el antiguo pirata no es lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar cuando el amante de las rosas le toma una nalga y dice "_te marca deliciosamente el trasero_".

Por último y al grito de "¡al diablo con la reunión!" Reino Unido se abalanza sobre él para intentar asesinarlo.


	2. Abandono

**Título:** Abandono  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Francia/Prusia  
**Prompt:** Abandono  
**Extensión:** 469  
**Advertencia:** Amistad, no yaoi. Lo hay en mención de otras parejas.  


* * *

Ni bien oyó el sonido de su timbre llamarle la atención, Francis Bonnefoy cerró el libro que estaba leyendo (sin molestarse en marcarle la página en la que estaba), lo colocó en el primer lugar que encontró y luego de tomar su abrigo, salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras.

En el momento que Gilbert escuchó las llaves siendo metidas en la cerradura, se sonrió. Unos instantes después el francés ya había salido de su casa y lo saludó. Acto seguido miró para sus alrededores, notando la falta de algo. De alguien.

— ¿Y Antonio? —preguntó, esperando que el susodicho apareciese en escena ni bien su nombre fuese pronunciado.

Pero no. El prusiano levantó los hombros y lo contestó con simpleza, haciendo una mueca de tenue desilusión:

— Prefirió quedarse en casa con su amante.

— Oh —como las cosas habían sido aclaradas, se volteó para cerrar la puerta de su casa. Una vez hecho eso, él y su amigo comenzaron a caminar en dirección al bar de siempre.

Al principio sólo hablaban de cosas triviales, como del clima y la nieve que les estaba cayendo encima, deportes y torneos que se avecinarían en las próximas temporadas, autos que les hubiese gustado tener, etc. Mas el comentario de lo que ambos europeos habían tenido en mente desde un principio no pudo ser evitado.

— Entonces… ¿Antonio se quedó en casa con Lovino? —Francia ladeó una sonrisita melancólica pero pervertida, mientras su mirada celeste se topaba con la escarlata de Gilbert.

— ¡Exactamente! —afirmó, haciendo presente su típica y ancha sonrisa—. Cuando lo llamé esta mañana dijo que tenía planeado pasar la velada con el hermano de Ita-chan —sacó sus manos enguantados de sus bolsillos y haciendo un gesto explicó: — Sólo pude decirle que la pasase bien por los tres.

Los dos hombres rieron a causa de la estúpida pero divertida alusión al sexo. Después el que representaba a la bandera blanca, azul y roja volvió a hablar:

— Ahh… Cuánto duele ser rechazado, ¿verdad? —inquirió sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Podríamos seguir quejándonos o conseguir alguien con quien pasar la velada nosotros mismos —fue razonable para variar, mientras recordaba a su hermano menor con el italiano más joven. Llegaron por fin al bar y el francés se detuvo con suavidad mientras suspiraba en señal de concordancia con lo que el prusiano había dicho con toda la razón del mundo.

— Conociendo a Toñi, seguro que mañana nos llama para disculparse y asegurarnos que la próxima nos acompaña.

— Eso se llama "ser un buen amigo" —contestó Gilbert actuando emoción, secándose lágrimas que no existían.

El francés se mordió el labio inferior pero sonrió anchamente, dándole una palmada en la espalda para hacerlo entrar al bar. El resto de la noche se la pasaron hablando del maravilloso amigo que España era y de sus días de glorias.


	3. Trato

**Título**: Trato  
**Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim**: Alemania, Japón, Veneciano  
**Prompt**: Más de lo mismo  
**Extensión**: 678 palabras  
**Advertencia**: -

* * *

— ¡Alemania-san! —entra en su oficina un agitado japonés con una rudeza que hace poco ha adquirido (ya que claramente no era propia de él), haciendo al rubio sobresaltarse— ¡Lo ha hecho otra vez!

Las explicaciones no son menesteres, porque Ludwig tiene la certeza de lo que ha sucedido. No lo sabe detalladamente, pero está seguro de que tiene que ver con Feliciano Vargas, Kiku Honda y con algún contacto físico, que para el primero es normal y usual y para el japonés es indecente y una falta de respeto. Inevitablemente el resultado esa ecuación nunca ha sido para bien.

Se levanta con pesadez de su asiento, ordena dos o tres papeles que tendrán que esperar aunque no le guste la idea de dejar de trabajar y sale de su oficina, seguido por el pelinegro indignado y con el entrecejo fruncido. No necesita preguntar dónde se encuentra el que está a punto de ser regañado por la misma razón y por décimo sexta vez en el mes; ya que es obvio que está en la cocina.

¡Como era de esperarse, el alemán no ha desacertado! Allí está Italia Veneciano: tarareando alguna de las cancionetas típicas de su tierra, amasando pasta en vez de preocuparse por la guerra que los del Eje están peleando, vestido de cocinero y no con el traje militar que le corresponde… ¡haciendo todo lo que no debe estar haciendo!

— Italia —lo llama con un tono de voz seco, monótono. Está claro que no iba a ser alegre, sin embargo también está harto de enojarse. El de cabellos castaños se ilumina al oír y ver a sus aliados.

— ¡Alemania! ¡Japón! —los recibe con su usual alegría, volteándose, dejando ver al mundo cómo tiene la ropa llena de harina. No se da cuenta que es imposible que los otros dos países se contagien de su buen humor, en especial el que viste de blanco—. Estoy haciendo tallarines para el almuerzo, ¡pronto estarán listos!

El que ha sido designado para regañar al italiano desea que se lo trague la tierra. Ya no sabe qué decirle. Bueno, no, sí lo sabe: el problema es que podría llegar a ofender a Japón. De la nada su inteligencia se hace presente en su mente y toma a Feliciano del brazo para llevárselo a rastras, mientras con un gesto le dice al oriental que lo espere allí.

Ignorando el lloriqueo del castaño que nada comprende, el de ojos cielo los encierra en su propia oficina.

— Italia, vamos a hacer un trato —dice con calma y el llanto de la otra nación cesa, para escucharlo con atención—. ¿Recuerdas que últimamente te he dicho que no puedes abrazar a Japón?

— ¡Sí! —responde orgulloso de sí mismo (como si hace segundos no hubiese estado llorando).

— Mira, la verdad es que… En la tierra de Japón está prohibido abrazar a la gente a menos que seas muy especial para ellos, ¿entiendes? —Ludwig le mintió, pensando en que si exageraba las cosas, el otro europeo dejaría de meterlo en problemas.

— ¡Pero Alemania! —tristeza en su voz—. ¡Si para mí tú y Japón son especiales!

— Lo sé, no te preocupes —asiente con normalidad, pero sonrojándose—. Es que debes ser aún más especial —automáticamente la angustia del más bajo incrementa y el germano sabe que es el momento indicado para llevar a cabo su plan: —. Este es el trato: cuando quieras abrazar a Japón, no lo harás. Pero a cambio puedes abrazarme a mí al finalizar el día —donde nadie los viese, porque Ludwig quiere conservar su imagen de hombre poco cariñoso y su dignidad— ¿Te parece bien?

Sin previo aviso Veneciano se le tira encima, casi tirándolo por el abrazo que le da. Por supuesto que acepta.

Más tarde ambos regresan a la cocina. Alemania cree que su plan ha salido a la perfección, pero quiere morirse cuando a la noche se saca su uniforme y ve que está lleno de harina. Espera que nadie se haya imaginado lo que ha pasado en su oficina, pero está seguro de que no es así.


	4. Hermano mayor

**Título:** Hermano mayor  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** EUA, Canadá, Reino Unido  
**Prompt:** Ejemplo  
**Extensión:** 341  
**Advertencia:** -  


* * *

Por toda la casa un estruendo se escuchó. El sonido no había sido otra más que el pequeño Alfred encerrándose de un portazo en su habitación, a punto de llorar. Pronto no pudo ni consigo, por lo que acabó arrodillándose sobre el piso de madera, removiendo con sus pequeñas manos los ríos de lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

El culpable de todo era Matthew. Desde que él había llegado, Arthur no hacía otra cosa más que estar con él, darle toda su atención y de estar pendiente de regalarle todo lo que faltase. ¡Pero si el canadiense no lo necesitaba, para eso tenía a Francis! ¡No era justo! ¡A causa de su llegada, Alfred había estado perdiendo a su hermano mayor!

Tanto era el desdén que le tenía al otro niño, que el primero en ser descubierto no pudo reaccionar de otra manera cuando lo vio abrazándose con el inglés: con la mirada llena de furia y celos se paró a su lado y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó.

Lo que sucedió después no fue nada del otro mundo. Naturalmente Arthur lo regañó como nunca, explicando casi a gritos que debía tratar bien a _Matt_, que tenía que ser un buen hermano mayor para cuidarlo y darle el ejemplo.

Sin embargo nada de eso le importaba a Alfred, él no quería convertirse en el hermano mayor de absolutamente nadie, ¡únicamente deseaba conservar el suyo!

Luego de oír el sermón que poco le interesó y de negarse repetidas veces a disculparse con el otro niño que todavía sollozaba, el de ojos verdes lo mando a su habitación a recapacitar sobre lo que había hecho. Pero como todo niño normal que cree tener la razón, el pequeño ojiazul hizo exactamente lo contrario y sólo se dedicó a llorar desconsoladamente y a seguir acumulando odio hacia Matthew.

Al otro lado de la puerta, éste escuchaba el llanto de quien a él le hubiese encantado tener como hermano mayor, mientras esperaba que Francis viniera a recogerlo para evitar que Alfred lo siguiera lastimando.


	5. Sonrisas alemanas y francesas

**Título:** Sonrisas alemanas y francesas  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Alemania/Francia  
**Prompt:** Sonrisas  
**Extensión:** 234  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

Las sonrisas entre Alemania y Francia iban y venían.

Podía tratarse de uno sonriendo triunfante para humillar al otro: como cuando el alemán no tenía otra opción más que trabajar sin cesar haciendo relojes de cuco, o como aquella vez en la que la amada París de Francis cayó durante la Segunda Guerra.

Con el paso del tiempo la relación entre ambos pudo mejorar (después de todo eran países vecinos, siempre es mejor llevarse bien con éstos) y entonces sus sonrisas a veces eran de compromiso al saludarse en alguna que otra reunión. Otras, por la gracia que les causaba ver a Estados Unidos discutir con Reino Unido o el escuchar a Gilbert dar su monólogo sobre haber sido el mejor país que haya existido jamás.

Y aunque a ambos les costara admitirlo por su orgullo, tanto Ludwig como Francis se sentían atraídos hacia la sonrisa del otro: al germano el fascinaba el cómo el francés podía dominar la situación o conquistar a una señorita con un simple y encantador arqueo de labios; mientras que al país del vino y del amor hallaba divertido percatarse de cuáles eran las cosas que hacían sonreír al rubio de pelo corto. Como por ejemplo las muestras de cariño de Feliciano o la satisfacción de que sus perros fuesen tan obedientes.

Menos mal que sus casas estaban cerca, porque sino el examinarse se les habría complicado un poco.


	6. Cuestión de costumbre

**Título**: Cuestión de costumbre  
**Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim**: Noruega, Finlandia, Dinamarca  
**Prompt**: Cabellos  
**Extensión**: 368  
**Advertencia**: Un poco de OoC en Noruega.

* * *

— Sigue tan insoportable como siempre, eso te lo aseguro —declaró con suavidad y estoicismo Noruega, antes de llevarse un pedazo de salmiakki a la boca. Finlandia sólo había tenido la buena intención de preguntarle cómo estaban las cosas con Dinamarca para tener algún tema de conversación, pero no se había imaginado que el de traje de marinero comenzaría a criticarlo: —. Cuando a la mañana se despierta (más tarde de lo que debe), hace demasiado ruido al estirarse, bostezar y no se peina hasta sino más tarde —al finés le llamó la atención ese detalle, él creía que el danés nunca se peinaba—. Nunca prepara el desayuno, siempre espera a que lo haga yo. A continuación, holgazanea un buen rato antes de ponerse a trabajar —hizo una pausa para comer otro bocadillo—. A la hora del almuerzo, es lo mismo que el desayuno. No me espera para comenzar. Si está de buen humor, tiene la amabilidad de ir a comprar los víveres que nos hacen falta; pero nunca trae todos los que le pido —posó los codos sobre la mesa de té de Tino antes de seguir su monólogo de cuán molesto era su compañero de vivienda—. Después de la merienda improvisa: quizás lee un libro o afila su hacha. Entonces cenamos, repetimos la escena de las demás comidas y finalmente nos vamos a dormir.

Tino podía jurar que sus ojos y oídos estaban jugándole una mala pasada, pero no: ¡Noruega, el muchacho estoico, acababa de decir un conjunto de oraciones de más de tres frases cada una! (no obstante, no le extrañaba que todas fuesen críticas hacia Dinamarca). Eso era algo que quizás se veía una vez cada cien, doscientos, o mil años. De repente recordó que supuestamente eso era una conversación, por lo que tuvo que dejar de lado la maravilla e intentar responder.

— Y-ya veo… —balbuceó, buscando qué comentar al respecto—. B-bueno, si alguna vez necesitas algo, puedes quedarte en casa con Su-san y conmigo… —intentó contestar con empatía.

— No te preocupes, Finlandia —pareció volver a ser el mismo de siempre—. La cosa con Dinamarca es cuestión de costumbre —ladeó una sonrisa—. Ya estoy curado de espanto.


	7. Traición

**Título:** Traición  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Francia, España, Prusia  
**Prompt:** Revelaciones  
**Extensión:** 303  
**Advertencia:** -  


* * *

No había palabras para explicar la mueca que el rostro de España tenía en ese momento. Era una mezcla entre dolor, falta de entendimiento, sorpresa; sumado a que de su boca sólo escapaban palabras sueltas y sin sentido, que no sabían si preguntar, declarar o insultar. Finalmente pudo armar una oración:

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —logrando sobresaltar a su amigo prusiano y al francés.

— Antonio, déjanos explicarte… —trató de tranquilizarlo Francis acercándosele lentamente, moviendo sus palmas hacia abajo, pidiéndole que bajara el tono de voz.

— ¡Por supuesto que van a explicarme todo ahora mismo! —le gritó todavía más enfadado. Se llevó la mano a la cara en señal de frustración, para continuar hablando con la voz un poco quebrada—. ¿Cómo… pudieron hacerme esto…?

— Simplemente… sucedió —susurró Gilbert, clavando su mirada a cualquier lado menos a los orbes verdes llenos de furia del español—. Francis y yo nos pasamos de copas, una cosa llevó a la otra… y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya había ocurrido.

Mientras el rubio se cruzaba de brazos, el castaño se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

— Pero… ustedes son mis amigos… Hay códigos entre nosotros, ¿lo sabían?

— ¡Por eso mismo te dijimos que lo sentíamos! —se defendió el ojiazul amante del vino.

— Eso no cambia las cosas —una vez acabó de hablar, España cruzó la habitación para desaparecer de la vista de quienes lo acababan de traicionar. Estas naciones se quedaron en silencio, una todavía con los brazos cruzados y Prusia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Te dije que lo mejor hubiera sido no decírselo… —dijo éste sin levantar la vista a su compañero, quien automáticamente lo observó con una mirada reprobadora.

— Yo no hubiera podido vivir con la culpa —negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos se moviesen ligeramente.

— Pues yo hubiera preferido conservar su amistad.


	8. Compañero de bebidas

**Título:** Compañero de bebidas  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Rusia/China  
**Prompt:** Bar  
**Extensión:** 324  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

De ojos lila emanaba calma y una sonrisa dulce y divertida estaba dibujada en la cara de Iván. Éste tenía un codo apoyado sobre la barra del bar y sobre su mano descansaba su cabeza. A su lado estaba sentado Yao, apenas pudiendo mantener la cabeza por culpa de todos los tragos de vodka que había consumido. El chino estaba al borde del colapso, no obstante el ruso no podía evitar sonreír: ¡su compañero de bebidas había bebido la mitad de lo que él había consumido y ya estaba hablando sin cesar!

Podría haberle permitido seguir tomando, sin embargo Iván no era tan desgraciado, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de irse y llevarlo a casa. Tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver que la otra nación apenas podía mantenerse en pie y en consecuencia terminó cargándolo sobre su espalda. Por supuesto que Yao objetó con todo su alma al principio (por muy pocas que fuesen), pero su debilitado cuerpo no fue contrincante para los fuertes brazos de Rusia.

La primera parte del trayecto consistió en oír las quejas del pelinegro, diciendo que él era una gran nación y que ser cargado de esa forma era de lo más indignante. Pronto fue tranquilizándose, quizás a causa del cansancio provocado por el alcohol o porque se dio cuenta de que el ruso no lo bajaría.

—Parece que acabaré siempre quedándome contigo —musitó Yao después de un largo silencio, tan cerca del cabello de Iván, que éste sintió el calor de su aliento sobre su cabeza. Tal comentario tan melancólico como ese borró en menos de un segundo la sonrisa de Rusia. Sabía que el de ojos miel se refería a que nunca recuperaría a sus hermanos menores, lo que le recordaba a su propia situación.

—Es verdad —contestó suavemente—. Pero que tú seas mi única compañía no me molesta.

Lástima que Yao ya se había quedado dormido cuando le había dicho eso.


	9. La atención de Dinamarca

**Título**: La atención de Dinamarca  
**Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim**: Noruega/Dinamarca  
**Prompt**: Interpretar  
**Extensión**: 537  
**Advertencia**: -

* * *

Dinamarca tragó saliva. Sentía que iba a ser asesinado sin piedad, pero por suerte rápida e indoloramente. Entonces agradeció que Noruega no poseyera un hacha como la suya.

Lo más triste de todo esto, era que esta vez de verdad no sabía por qué el de traje azul estaba tan furioso. La imagen era simple: el más bajo de estos nórdicos estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta principal, empapado hasta la médula, de espaldas a la lluvia torrencial que era acompañada por ocasionales truenos y relámpagos (que combinaban perfectamente con el estado de ánimo del noruego). Sus puños estaban apretados, el cabello pegado a la cara, su mentón casi pegado a su cuello, sus ojos tan elevados hacia el rostro del danés, que de lejos parecían estar blancos.

—Ho-hola, Noru… —saludó intimidado al otro hombre. Éste se le acercó dando zancadas, importándole un comino el estar mojando todo a su paso. Una vez estuvo a la distancia necesaria, tomó a Dinamarca del cuello de la camisa para acercárselo, haciendo que al de cabellos alborotados se le escapase un chillido de terror al agacharse.

—Te pedí que vinieses a recogerme —su voz podría haber sonado estoica para cualquiera que no lo conociese, pero el danés pudo reconocer un tinte de furia en las palabras del otro—. Estuve dos horas esperándote bajo la lluvia. Dos. Horas.

Elevando una ceja notablemente, Dinamarca procesó que lo que Noruega acababa de decirle. Pasados unos segundos, supo qué responderle:

—¡Pero si me dijiste que volverías por tu propia cuenta! —su voz sonó con un tinte de alivio (porque entones lo que había ocurrido no era su culpa) y de sorpresa.

—Eso fue antes de que me llamasen diciéndome que _no_ podrían traerme hasta casa —su puño seguía cerrado con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar ir la camisa de Dinamarca; cuya espalda arqueada ya comenzaba a doler, pero debido a la situación lo ignoraba completamente.

—¿Y cuando acepté yo ir a recogerte? —preguntó mientras el miedo comenzaba a dominarlo más y más.

—¡Después de almorzar, cuando estabas mirando televisión…! —e instantáneamente el noruego notó su error.

Mientras Dinamarca esperaba que continuase regañándolo, Noruega se dio cuenta que le había hablado a la otra nación cuando miraba televisión, en otras palabras, cuando el danés menos atención le prestaría.

Pero como sabía que quien dominaba la situación era él, no dejaría que el más alto supiese de su equivocación, por lo que en silencio se quedó mirando penetrante a los orbes de Dinamarca; mientras éste observaba las gotas de agua recorrer las facciones fruncidas de Noruega.

Y este ambiente tenso continuó hasta que al último se le escapó un tierno estornudo, que provocó una pícara sonrisa en los labios del danés. Soltándose del más bajo, se dio media vuelta para desaparecer de la escena. Unos segundos después retornó con una toalla en las manos.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está —dijo suspirando, al mismo tiempo que le removía el gorro que era parte del uniforme de Noruega para comenzar a secarlo.

—Me aseguraré de que los fantasmas no te dejen dormir por el resto de la semana —susurró con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa, las cuales no se veían detrás de la toalla.


	10. La tenencia de españa

**Título:** La tenencia de España  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Prusia, España/Romano  
**Prompt:** Tomate  
**Extensión:** 232  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

—Así que… empezaste a salir con Toñi, Ita-chan —comenzó peligrosamente Gilbert mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesada donde Lovino se encontraba cocinando. Sus ojos marrones lo miraron con desprecio, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

—Sí —contestó con simpleza pero de muy mala gana. Por supuesto que iba a responderle de esa manera. Sabía que el prusiano había venido a hablarle sobre su amigo: estaba claro que no quería que el tiempo que pasaba con el español y el francés se redujese. Y que además fuese el hermano mayor del idiota de las papas que tanto detestaba no mejoraba para nada el panorama.

—Bien… —pensó un poco lo que iba a decir, al mismo tiempo que observaba al italiano preparar los ingredientes con los que haría la salsa de pizza—. Entonces sabes muy bien por qué he venido a hablar contigo, ¿no?

—Seh —comenzó a molestarse.

—¡Excelente! Me alegra que nos entendamos. Porque, como ya sabes, Antonio es un muy querido amigo mío y…

De repente un tomate en la boca de Gilbert impidió que siguiese hablando.

—Lo sé. Ustedes pueden tenerlo los fines de semana, yo me lo quedo el resto de los días —y dirigiéndole una última mirada de soslayo, continuó cocinando.

El de cabellos grises se removió la fruta de la boca y sonrió. Acto seguido, desapareció de escena comiendo el tomate como una manzana.


	11. De definiciones y ejemplos

**Título:** De definiciones y ejemplos  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** EUA, Canadá, Francia, Reino Unido  
**Prompt:** Narcisismo  
**Extensión:** 400  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

—¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! —gritaba Matthew mientras corría con sus pequeñas piernas hacia Alfred. Éste se iluminó un poco al ver al canadiense, quien jadeando, le mostró un libro una vez estuvo a su lado—. He estado leyendo esto, pero no entiendo una palabra.

—¿Qué palabra? —curiosidad se hizo notar en su voz. Automáticamente el más pequeño buscó entre las páginas el susodicho conjunto de letras, y cuando dio con él, lo leyó entorpecidamente. Alfred volvió a sonreírse, su hermano había aprendido a leer no hacía mucho.

Después de varios intentos, Matthew logró pronunciar correctamente "narcisismo". El mayor se quedó pensando unos segundos. Conocía la palabra, pero no estaba muy seguro de cuál era su significado. Entonces recordó que Arthur le había enseñado que, cuando desconocía algún vocablo, debía buscarlo en el diccionario.

Tomó de la mano al otro niño rubio y lo guió hacia la pequeña biblioteca que el inglés poseía en su casa. Tan pronto como comenzó a buscar entre otros libros, dio con el objeto en cuestión. Lo sacó con cuidado pero haciendo fuerza, ya que el diccionario tenía un tamaño y un peso considerable. Una vez éste fue colocado sobre el piso, los niños se sentaron a su lado y Alfred lo abrió con delicadeza para no cortarse un dedo con las hojas. Finalmente halló la palabra y le leyó las diferentes acepciones.

Pero no había caso: la terminología del diccionario era demasiado para el pobre Matt. La colonia mayor se quedó reflexionando unos segundos en su lugar. Entonces recordó que, para explicarle las cosas, a veces Reino Unido le mostraba una foto o le enseñaba un ejemplo de lo que él no lograba entender.

—Tengo una idea —sin decir nada más, devolvió el diccionario a su lugar y de nuevo tomó al otro pequeño de la mano. Lo condujo hasta la oficina del inglés y allí le susurró: — presta atención a lo que dice Francis.

Ambos pegaron las orejas a la puerta de madera y oyeron:

—Porque tú, Arthur, no puedes manejar a tus colonias como yo lo hago —sonó con aire de superioridad—. No sólo necesitas fuerza militar y económica: se nota que careces de carisma, belleza, gracia… todo lo que los franceses poseemos.

Matthew sonrió al comprender el significado de "narcisismo" y Alfred se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero Francis nunca pudo comprender por qué ambos niños reían cuando lo veían pasar.


	12. Sólo un paso

**Título:** Sólo un paso  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Noruega/Dinamarca  
**Prompt:** Odio  
**Extensión:** 382  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

¿Por qué, si las pocas veces que habla dice que lo detesta con toda su alma, ahora mismo está permitiendo que lo bese? ¿Por qué, si tiene mil y una razones para mantenerse alejado de Dinamarca, en estos instantes lo está dejando que lo acorrale contra la pared? ¿Por qué, si hasta lo que parecía dos segundos atrás estaban a punto de matarse, se encuentran prácticamente regalándose el uno al otro?

Nada tiene sentido y todo es extraño para Noruega, mientras se deja embriagar por ese olor a madera y perfume de hombre (combinación que no creía que jamás le hubiera llegado a gustar) de Dinamarca. No tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegaron a encontrarse en esas condiciones, las cosas están yendo a velocidades sobrehumanas; pero eso no impide que continúe dejando al danés acariciarle el rostro y el cuello, al mismo tiempo que él entrelaza sus dedos entre los cabellos alborotados del más alto.

Entonces es cuando decide abrir con timidez un ojo: la mano que Dinamarca no tiene ocupada recorriendo su piel, está apoyada al otro lado de su cabeza; tiene una rodilla apoyada entre sus piernas para que no haya forma alguna de escapar; y ve que su gorro negro ha caído al piso. Allí es cuando advierte que su ropa empieza a arrugarse a causa del contacto y que únicamente aún conserva su propio gorro porque está entre su cabeza y el muro que está a sus espaldas.

De repente el más alto se separa para respirar y Noruega está a punto de decirle algo, lo que sea (desde las palabras más incoherentes hasta el peor insulto) pero la otra nación no le concede el tiempo que necesita para hacerlo y una vez más captura sus labios.

Y el muchacho de traje azul no puede, simplemente no puede evitar odiarlo por amarlo. De la nada recuerda algo que el que ahora lo está besando le ha dicho alguna vez: "De un extremo al otro, hay sólo un paso".

Noruega decide que más tarde lo golpeará únicamente por tener la razón y sabe que Dinamarca creerá que es por el beso. Pero pronto que descubrirá que no es así, ya que cuando sea el momento indicado, será él mismo quien comenzará una nueva muestra de amor.


	13. Soledad prusiana

**Título:** Soledad prusiana  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Prusia, España, Francia  
**Prompt:** Sin remedio  
**Extensión:** 420  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

—Entonces, nos vemos la próxima, muchachos. _Au revoir_!

Antonio y Gilbert despidieron a su amigo, quien se marchaba del bar con una voluptuosa señorita para hacerla pasar lo que posiblemente sería la mejor noche de su vida; con un simple gesto de mano y una sonrisa que oscilaba entre diversión y una expresión de "nunca cambiará". Los dos europeos restantes, al desaparecer Francis del mapa, se giraros de nuevo a la barra en la que estaban apoyados. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mientras el español terminaba con su bebida y el prusiano jugaba con una pequeña servilleta de papel.

—¿No es hora de que tú también te vayas para casa? —preguntó con un cierto tono de picardía el de cabellos grises, una vez que su compañero posó su vaso vacío sobre la barra.

—Está bien, Lovi se fue a su casa con Ita-chan. Puedo quedarme todo lo que quiera —le regaló una mirada de compañerismo y complicidad, ladeando una sonrisa. Gilbert le devolvió el gesto, en agradecimiento—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿En casa? Supongo que estará Oeste durmiendo, por la hora que es…

—No, no me refería a eso —lo interrumpió Antonio entre risitas—. ¿No hay nadie especial en tu vida, Gil?

—Oh —ladeó la cabeza inconcientemente ante la aclaración—. Pues no, no tengo ninguna persona especial por ahora. ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Soy tu amigo, tu vida y las cosas que haces me interesan —levantó los hombros, indicando simpleza y buenas intenciones en sus palabras.

—Nah, soy tan genial que no necesito de nadie —se sonrió llevándose su bebida a la boca, mientras el español volvía a reír. Parecía que, al igual que el rubio, Gilbert nunca cambiaría.

—¿Tampoco te gustaría hacer como Francis?

—¿E ir de boca en boca, de cama en cama sin poder decirle a la persona que quiero cómo me siento? —hizo una mueca con el labio. Apreciaba al amante del vino, y por ello le daba pena.

—Pero ese no es el punto —se le acercó escasos centímetros, negando con el dedo—. Porque justamente has dicho que estás solo.

—Prefiero mi vida como está, Toñi —hizo una señal para que otro vaso de coñac se le fuese servido—. En serio, no me disgusta estar sin compañía. Hablando en el plano del amor y el sexual.

España suspiró resignado, no obstante contento.

—Está bien. Pero no te vayas a dislocar la muñeca, ¿eh? —se ganó un puñetazo de mentira en el hombro y ambos se echaron a reír.


	14. De familia

**Título:** De familia  
**Fandom:** APH  
**Claim:** Alemania, Romano, Veneciano  
**Prompt:** Dependencia  
**Extensión:** 344  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

Ludwig podía sentir cómo lo recorría esa mirada llena de odio y desprecio, sedienta de sangre, rebalsada de un rechazo que nunca llegaría a comprender. Trataba hasta lo imposible por seguir trabajando en tácticas de guerra e ignorarla, hacerla desaparecer de sus pensamientos, pero cada intento era completamente inútil.

Quien lo asesinaba con los ojos no era otro que Lovino Vargas, desde el sillón donde estaba descaradamente echado.

Unas horas antes, el alemán, el italiano y su hermano menor habían estado planeado la defensa de tierras que peligraban ser dominadas por los Aliados (aunque más exactamente Ludwig haciendo todo el trabajo, los otros dos sólo observaban). Cerca de la hora del almuerzo, Feliciano decidió ir a comprar algo de pan y pasta para comer. En consecuencia, los irónicamente aliados y enemigos a la vez se quedaron solos en la oficina.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —dijo casi escupiendo, sin despegar los ojos del mapa que tenía enfrente, cuando sintió que la mirada ya lo estaba apuñalando físicamente. Lovino pareció despertar de alguna clase de trance o distracción y automáticamente frunció más profundamente su ceño.

—Lo sabes muy bien. ¿O acaso ya lo has olvidado? —si bien lo último fue una pregunta, Alemania sintió que había sido insultado. Ni él estaba seguro por qué. Entonces se dio vuelta para dirigirse al italiano y se pasó su mano enguantada por el rostro, en parte porque estaba cansado y en parte porque ya le agobiaba discutir con Romano cada vez que se encontraban.

—Mira, sé que puede resultarte molesto que Feliciano dependa tanto de mí, coma wurst y tome cerveza en vez de pasta y vino; pero no es que se haya olvidado de sus costumbres y tierras…

—Ese no es el problema —lo interrumpió tajante, elevando la voz más de lo necesario. Ludwig instantáneamente lo observó extrañado. La voz agria, casi mafiosa de Lovino masculló: —, él es mi familia, no la tuya. Pero parece exactamente lo contrario.

Pero antes de que el alemán pudiese seguir preguntando, Feliciano se hizo presente ruidosamente y captó toda su atención.


	15. Cocina en casa ajena

**Título:** Cocina en casa ajena  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Japón, Alemania, Veneciano  
**Prompt:** Cuestión de altura  
**Extensión:** 446  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

Ya se había habituado, así que Kiku no tenía problema alguno en cocinar en cualquier lugar donde fuese posible: en su hogar, en el campo de batalla, en una isla desierta, en la casa de Italia…

Aquella ocasión, tocó la casa de Alemania.

Como el hombre preparado que era, el japonés no tenía inconveniente alguno. Había llevado su delantal blanco de cuerpo entero, su aliado castaño le proporcionaría los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el plato y cocinaría con los utensilios y los electrodomésticos de última tecnología de Ludwig.

Llegó a la casa del anfitrión, saludó formalmente a éste, dejó que el italiano le regalase una cálida bienvenida (ya estaba curado de espanto) alabándole sus habilidades culinarias y finalmente se dirigió a la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra, acompañado por Alemania. Éste le mostró donde estaba todo lo que pudiese llegar a necesitar: a Kiku no le sorprendió que todo estuviese maravillosamente ordenado y clasificado (muy a diferencia de la cocina de Feliciano). Sin perder el tiempo, el japonés se acercó al estante donde la olla más grande lo esperaba para cooperar con la cocina.

Y lo peor que podía pasarle, pasó.

Kiku caminó relajado, casi distraído, a tomar el objeto de metal. Sin embargo no contaba con que, al ser los alemanes generalmente más altos que los japoneses, el estante y aquello que se encontraba encima estaba fuera de su alcance. Disimulando la existencia del problema, el asiático se puso de puntas de pie para manotear la manija de la olla. Luego intentó dando pequeños brincos, pero absolutamente nada dio frutos.

Ludwig, que había dejado al japonés a solas porque le tenía ciega confianza, oyó el sonido de los zapatos chocar contra el piso al caer. Le dijo a Feliciano que no se tardaría en regresar para continuar construyendo una torre de naipes, se levantó de su silla y fue a curiosear a su cocina.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se le instalara al toparse con el Kiku saltarín. Sin que éste se diese cuenta, el alemán se acercó y tuvo la gentileza de bajarle la olla del estante que observaba cómo se humillaba.

—Aquí tienes —ofreció Ludwig con su mejor tono de amabilidad—. Si se te presenta otro inconveniente, Japón, no dudes en llamarme.

—Ah, muchas gracias —aceptó, aunque su rostro mostraba más un nulo entendimiento que agradecimiento.

El alemán simplemente le asintió a modo de saludo y cuando el pelinegro quiso darse cuenta, éste ya se encontraba jugando de nuevo con el italiano. A continuación su rostro se tornó algo rosado por la vergüenza.

Lo lamentaba por Ludwig, pero nunca más volvería a cocinar en su casa. No, jamás.

* * *

**N/A**: Sé que me la estoy pasando mofándome del pobre Kiku, pero créanme, lo amo 8D


	16. Tu culpa

**Título:** Tu culpa  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Francia/Reino Unido, EUA, Canadá  
**Prompt:** Responsabilidad  
**Extensión:** 380  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

—¡Todo es absolutamente _tu culpa_! —declaró gritando a los cuatro vientos un furioso inglés, abriendo y cerrando puertas, buscando el par de niños que supuestamente tenían a su cuidado.

—Pues… el sexo es una cuestión de dos, ¿sabías? —argumentó Francis a su defensa, guardándose un "o más también".

Arthur no le contestó, estaba molesto con ambos. Se había dejado seducir por el francés y lasciva que hacía rato le estaba rasguñando las paredes de la mente, lo que para su infortunio significó perder de vista unos segundos a Alfred y a Matthew.

Había creído que estaría bien dejar a los niños en la biblioteca, haciendo… cosas de niños; mientras él y Francis estarían "trabajando" en su oficina. Pero al volver, luego de asegurarse de no haber dejado ni pistas ni rastros de sus acciones en la escena del crimen, los adultos se encontraron con la sala llena de libros, pero vacía de las pequeñas colonias. Y eso casi le había dado un ataque a Arthur.

Francis, por su parte, estaba despreocupado. Sabía que Matthew era un niño tranquilo, sensato, que prefería leer o jugar con su oso polar a cometer las travesuras que muchas veces habían tentado a Alfred. Estaba seguro que pronto los encontrarían en alguna habitación de la casa o bien jugando en el patio, ya que el día estaba más que perfecto para salir.

Y el francés no estuvo desacertado: al salir del caserón, se encontraron con el canadiense durmiendo sobre el pasto y a la luz del acogedor sol, con su mascota usándolo de almohada, mientras que la otra colonia también dormía, sólo que tenía barro hasta detrás de las orejas.

El de cejas anchas trató de concentrarse en los niños para evitar la mirada de satisfacción del otro hombre. No le quería dar el gusto. Mucho menos porque se trataba de _esa_ nación.

—¿Ves? —comenzó Francis—. _Te dije_ que podíamos hacerlo cuando queramos, que ellos se las arreglarían solos —y fue inevitable que se ganara la típica mirada de odio y frustración del inglés.

—A partir de ahora, será _sólo_ durante la noche.

Al mismo tiempo que Arthur se disponía a despertar a los niños para llevarlos adentro, Francis rió para sus adentros. ¡Reino Unido podría haberle dicho simplemente que nunca más lo harían!


	17. Abrazo

**Título:** Abrazo  
**Fandom:** APH  
**Claim:** Veneciano, Japón, Alemania  
**Prompt:** "¡Sólo imítame y te irá mejor!"  
**Extensión:** 217  
**Advertencia:** Fail humor?

—¡Recuerda Japón! ¡Tal y como te lo enseñé! —fue lo último que escuchó Ludwig al entrar a la sala de reuniones y antes de oír un "buen día, Alemania-san" y ser abrazado robóticamente.

Se quedó helado en su lugar, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por unos brazos finos y delicados, vestidos de blanco puro y brillante. Japón era más bajo que él, y no, su mirada no podía alcanzar a ver su rostro —lo cual el nipón hubiera agradecido, porque nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida—.

Veneciano, por su parte, los contemplaba dichoso, orgulloso de haber unido aún más —tanto física como sentimentalmente— a sus aliados. Los observó y examinó, pero su cerebro no era capaz de computar el total despiste del alemán y las ganas del japonés de ser tragado por la tierra. Él solo veía dos personas abrazándose.

—¡Ve! —dijo sonriente a todo pulmón esa sílaba propia y únicamente suya, que nadie, ni probablemente él, sabía lo que significaba. Cuando los países del eje se quisieron dar cuenta, se habían fundido en un surrealista (para Ludwig), vergonzoso (para Kiku) y tierno (para Feliciano) abrazo.

Se quedaron así casi quince minutos. Uno sin saber cómo reaccionar, otro queriendo llevar a cabo el rito del seppuku y el último feliz de la vida.

* * *

**N/A**: Juro que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Alemania con cara de "WTF?!" LOL


	18. Descortecía e impuntualidad

**Título:** Descortesía e impuntualidad  
**Fandom:** APH  
**Claim:** Estados Unidos, Reino Unido  
**Prompt:** Pasada la hora del té.  
**Extensión:** 432  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

Si había algo que Arthur despreciaba, eso era la descortesía y la impuntualidad. Más todavía si la víctima de tales actos de nulo respeto era él mismo. Y si se trataba de Alfred, era muchísimo peor.

Su colonia sabía muy bien que debía bajar a merendar a las cinco en punto y que el inglés era muy quisquilloso con el horario. Podía llegar a esperarlo hasta unos quince minutos —uno siempre debe tener en cuenta que las otras personas pueden toparse con inconvenientes—, pero dejar que el té se enfriase era peor que cometer todos los pecados capitales juntos.

Ni siquiera tocó uno de los deliciosos scons que había hecho ni bebió un sorbo de su bebida favorita. Con los puños cerrados y dispuesto a darle al niño uno de los sermones más largos de su vida, se levantó de la silla bruscamente, haciendo que ésta cayera de espaldas al piso. Él ni se molestó en ponerla en su lugar.

Subió las escaleras de madera dando pisotones que resonaban por toda la casa y cuando dio con la puerta de la habitación de Alfred, la abrió sin golpear antes (no reparó que lo había hecho con la misma descortesía que tanto detestaba). Abrió la boca y tomó aire, pero ningún sonido tuvo la fortuna de escaparse de sus labios.

El panorama era enternecedor: el niño se encontraba dormido sobre el piso, rodeado de crayones y hojas tan coloridas como los jardines de los palacios más cuidados. Dio unos pasos en silencio, sin notar cómo una sonrisa fraternal se osaba dibujar en su expresión y se encogió para curiosear. En uno de los dibujos podía ver un paisaje hermoso de montañas y lagos, en el siguiente a un caballero degollando un dragón (más tarde se enteraría que era una escena del cuento que la noche anterior le había narrado), en el tercero un oso, seguramente Kumajirô y en el último, una persona mayor tomada de la mano de un niño.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de amor al leer una nota que decía —aunque con faltas de ortografía— que ése de mayor altura de era él, y el menor no se trataba de otro sino de Alfred. ¡Y Arthur iba a regañarlo injustamente!

Pobre colonia, era tan joven e inocente, no podía hacerle eso. ¡Era un simple niño, debía aprender a ser más indulgente con él!

Con delicadeza y cariño, sacudió al de ojos celestes para que los abriera y sonriendo y olvidando que iba a escupir fuego sobre él, le dijo que abajo el té servido y los scons los esperaban.


	19. Merienda silenciosa

**Título:** Merienda silenciosa  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Noruega, Suecia, mención de Finlandia y Dinamarca  
**Prompt:** Convivencia  
**Extensión:** 194  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

En esa sala no había otra cosa más que un sueco, un noruego, tostadas con mermelada, un té, un café y el más profundo silencio. Cada tanto se oía el ruido de dientes masticar con educación y el sonido de las tazas ser apoyadas sobre sus platos. No se cruzaban palabras, sólo miradas que decían todo.

Sólo en un momento Suecia hizo un sonido gutural para ofrecerle más té a Noruega, quien asintió.

Pasaron los minutos, una hora tal vez, y Finlandia todavía no había regresado. Se hacía tarde.

—Será mejor que me retire. Temo que Dinamarca pueda destrozar algo en mi ausencia.

—Enti'ndo —el dueño de casa se levantó de su silla y el que tenía enfrente lo imitó. Sólo una vez ante la puerta principal se volvieron a escuchar las dos voces.

—Muchas gracias por todo, lamento haberte importunado. Mis saludos a Finlandia.

—Ve con c'idado, por favor —el noruego cerró los ojos, asegurándole que lo haría.

Una vez estuvo afuera, éste no notó que había una sonrisa instalada en sus labios. ¡Nunca había tenido una merienda tan agradable como esa! ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado irse a vivir con Suecia y Finlandia!


	20. Risas y seres fantásticos

**Título:** Risas y seres fantásticos  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Claim:** Noruega, Reino Unido, Dinamarca, Francia  
**Prompt:** No  
**Extensión:** 258  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

Dos países se encontraban cruzados de brazos, con el entrecejo fruncido, con un humor de perros. Otros dos, muy por el contrario, se hallaban llorando de la risa y a punto de descostillarse. La causa, el tema, era uno solo: los seres fantásticos.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —dijo Dinamarca una vez que recobró el aire—. ¡Deberías haber visto a Noru de pequeño, sirviendo comida para sus "amigos"! ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado tener esa imaginación! —estalló en risas y Francis lo acompañó. La cara de Noruega se ponía poco a poco roja de ira.

—¡Y tú te perdiste a Reino Unido, una vez que volvió bañado en barro, diciendo que había tenido que escapar de un troll! —el susodicho se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara.

—¡Déjense de idioteces! —gritó Arthur furioso, a lo que Noruega lo miró en aprobación. Las estridentes risas cesaron tajantemente— ¡Sólo porque ustedes sean impuros _no_ significa que los duendes, las hadas, los unicornios y _especialmente_ los trolls _no_ existan!

Francia y Dinamarca los miraron algo sorprendidos por el repentino regaño. Luego se miraron entre sí. No fue mucho después que volvieron a reírse, como si nada, el danés aplaudiendo y el francés no teniendo otra opción que secarse el río de lágrimas que se le escapaba de los ojos.

—¡Silencio! ¡O los maldeciremos! —pero la amenaza de Noruega pasó casi desapercibida, aplastada por los aullidos de los otros dos europeos. Arthur se le acercó y le susurró:

—Esta noche ven a mi casa con tu mejor libro de hechizos.

—Hecho.


	21. Caballería

**Título:** Caballería  
**Fandom:** APH  
**Claim:** Francia, Canadá, mención de EUA  
**Prompt:** Enseñar  
**Extensión:** 174  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

—Los caballeros, _mon petit_ Matt, deben saber comportarse —explicó Francis a un pequeño Canadá que lo miraba con ojos curiosos y expectantes, deseoso de aprender. La clase de caballería estaba a punto de finalizar—. Deben demostrar modales a toda hora, tanto sea estrechando la mano con un enemigo o besando la de una dama. Nunca lo olvides.

—Hermano… —dijo finalmente con timidez.

—Dime, Matthew —le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa si alguna vez olvido de comportarme de esa manera? —el francés se llevó la mano a la boca, pensando, hasta que finalmente dio con el mejor ejemplo. Aunque era algo perturbador:

—Acabarás siendo como Alfred. ¿Y tú no quieres ser como él, verdad? —el candiense se puso a reflexionar. ¡Adoraba a su hermano Alfred! ¿Por qué Francis decía que era alguien en que no querría convertirse? Pero entonces interrumpió su hilo de pensamiento, al ver que no daba con la respuesta correcta—. Créeme, cuando seas mayor, no querrás ser cómo el.

Sin saber por qué, Matthew asintió, notando la cara de asco del mayor.


	22. Imagen e intenciones

**Título:** Imagen e intenciones  
**Fandom:** APH  
**Claim:** Veneciano, Francia, Alemania  
**Prompt:** Vino  
**Extensión:** 254  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

¡Pobre Francis! ¡Gracias a su reputación, nadie lo miraba con buenos ojos… nunca! ¡Todos creían que era un libertino con intenciones oscuras!

Todo había comenzado con una simple invitación a una degustación de vino, ya que tanto Feliciano como él, sabían lo que realmente era el buen vino. Lo que nunca se esperó, fue que el italiano no tuviese mucha resistencia al alcohol. Por lo que, al finalizar el evento, tuvo que llevárselo colgando del cuerpo. La idea era simplemente llevarlo a casa y hacerlo dormir en la habitación que tenía para los invitados.

Pero no contaba con encontrarse a Ludwig a mitad de camino. Aunque ya era de noche y todo estaba bastante oscuro, de esos hermosos ojos azul cielo pudo leer advertencia y peligro. El alemán preguntó qué _demonios_ hacía con Italia. Temeroso, respondió que se lo llevaba a casa y quiso saber por qué el otro rubio se encontraba allí a esa hora. Ludwig aclaró —sin borrar su mirada de advertencia— que el castaño que ahora dormía profundamente sobre los hombros del francés le había pedido que fuese a recogerlo al evento, dado que conocía su debilidad ante el alcohol. Francis tragó saliva.

Supo que el golpe en la cabeza era inevitable. El alemán aprovechó para tomar a Feliciano entre sus brazos y llevárselo, refunfuñando cosas sobre el comportamiento del francés.

¡Y eso que el pobre Francis no había maquinado ninguna clase de plan malvado! Debía empezar a hacer algo para cambiar la imagen mental que el mundo tenía de él…


	23. ¿Por qué tan callado?

**Título:** ¿Por qué tan callado?  
**Fandom:** APH  
**Claim:** Dinamarca, Suecia, mención de los otros nórdicos.  
**Prompt:** Silencio  
**Extensión:** 210  
**Advertencia:** -  


* * *

—¿Por qué eres tan callado, Su? —preguntó Dinamarca con voz inocentona.

El sueco se volteó a verlo, dejando de barrer el piso de la enorme casa del danés. Éste se encontraba sentado a la mesa, codos sobre el mueble, manos haciendo de apoyo a la cabeza, una ancha y típica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Como era de esperarse, Suecia lo ignoró y continuó con su trabajo. Pero como también era previsible, Dinamarca no se sintió ofendido ni en el más mínimo sentido.

—A veces te oigo cruzar palabras con Fin, Noru —tomó un trapo que había sobre la mesa y jugueteó con él, tomándolo de las puntas—, inclusive con Is. ¡Pero a mi apenas me miras!

Otra vez, ni un sonido escapó de la boca del rubio. Únicamente se oía el áspero sonido de las cerdas de la escoba frotar el piso. Dinamarca le dio algo de tiempo, hasta que finalmente perdió la paciencia.

—¡Oye! —su sonrisa se borró e hizo un gesto de ligero enojo, mezclado con capricho— ¿Sabías que es de mala educación no responder cuando te hablan? —finalmente el barrido cesó y la mirada penetrante de uno se topó con la celeste y chispeante del otro.

—He finaliz'do mis quehaceres —y con esto desapareció de escena.


	24. Cabello inglés

**Título:** Cabello inglés  
**Fandom:** APH  
**Claim:** Francia/Reino Unido  
**Prompt:** Dorado  
**Extensión:** 297**  
**

* * *

No sabía cómo ni el por qué, quizás nunca lo descubriría, pero Arthur sentía que su cabellera le pertenecía a Francis. Quizás porque era uno de los pocos a los que les permitía emparejárselo cuando ya había crecido bastante, tal vez porque todas las mañanas cuando se despertaba a su lado, el francés tenía su cabeza posada sobre la suya, embriagándose en el aroma de sus cabellos dorados.

También, cuando sus ánimos de guerra estaban apaciguados y sus bocas cerradas para evitar comentarios mordaces, se permitía descansar su cabeza sobre el regazo de Francis, regalándole a éste la oportunidad de jugar con su cabello. Las pocas veces que se animaba a relajarse en un baño caliente con su amante, le dejaba enjuagárselo. Del mismo modo, secárselo.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto mi cabello? —preguntó una vez que Francis se hallaba jugando con éstos, entrelazando sus dedos; mientras Arthur tenía la cabeza reposada sobre su pecho. El francés dejó de mimarlo y después de pensarlo unos segundos, contestó.

—Porque es tu parte más dócil —dijo con naturalidad. El inglés, que no lo había observado a la hora de preguntar, levantó la cabeza para enfrentar miradas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —instantáneamente Francis le sonrió dulcemente, casi enamoradamente.

—Me gusta tu cabello porque no golpea, no pellizca, no puede revolearme cosas —tomó aire para seguir enumerando—, no patea, no mira feo, no grita, ni muerde ni insulta, no protesta cuando lo tomo entre mis manos… Además tiene un aroma delicioso gracias al champú que te obligo a usar.

—Oh.

—¿Eso es respuesta suficiente para tu pregunta? —volvió a jugar con los cabellos en cuestión.

—Sí… pero sigo sin entenderte a ti.

Después de eso, una risa suave y francesa llenó la habitación y las caricias entre las hebras doradas siguieron.


	25. Nada que ocultar

**Título:** Nada que ocultar  
**Fandom:** APH  
**Claim:** Japón, Veneciano, Alemania  
**Prompt:** Secretos  
**Extensión:** 123  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

—Italia-kun, ¿por qué duermes con Alemania-san?

Feliciano se volvió a ver a su aliado japonés con extrañeza, pero no por la pregunta, sino porque era inusual que curiosease sobre cosas que fuesen relativamente íntimas.

—Lo siento —se retractó Kiku, sonrojándose—. No debí hacerte esa clase de pregunta tan personal…

—No es algo para ocultar, Japón —le sonrió, haciéndolo sentir menos incómodo—. Es que simplemente Alemania me hace sentir protegido.

—¿"Protegido"?

—Claro —se volvió a iluminar—. Cuando estoy con Alemania no tengo miedo que Francia o Reino Unido ataquen. ¡Y sé que si algo llega a pasar, seré el primero en enterarme!

—Ya veo… ¿pero por eso también _duermes_ con él?

—Bueno, no es que Alemania se haya quejado… —sonrió pícaro.


	26. Razón

**Título:** Razón  
**Fandom:** APH  
**Claim:** Dinamarca/Noruega.  
**Prompt:** Tareas domésticas.  
**Extensión:** 155  
**Advertencia:** -

* * *

A veces se olvidaba por qué dejaba que las cosas fuesen así. Cuando barría toda la casa, o limpiaba todos los muebles eran buenos ejemplos de ello. También cuando encontraba los platos sin lavar o la ropa sin doblar.

Entonces Noruega volvía a preguntarse por qué era indulgente con Dinamarca, si éste no cumplía con las tareas que le tocaban.

—Ah, Noru, ¡trabajas tanto! —solía decir el danés, y automáticamente el otro se preguntaba si de verdad se olvidaba de hacer sus quehaceres o si simplemente era idiota.

Antes de que pudiese quejarse o siquiera abrir la boa, Dinamarca lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo obligaba sentarse encima de él, apretados en un sillón para un cuerpo solo, y no teniendo otra más que acomodar sus piernas sobre el apoyabrazos del mueble.

—Necesitas un agasajo… —susurraba, casi ronroneando, para luego besarlo sobre la sien.

Y de repente Noruega recordaba la razón de su indulgencia.


End file.
